404A429
by CSIHuntermom
Summary: This was written last year in response to a FanFiction Prompt on TALK CSI. Mac deals with a 404A as Stella has a 429 issue.


404-A

Mac

Mac Taylor leaned back and swung his chair around from the front of his desk to face the lights of the city. Anything was better than looking at the pile of reports and cold cases sitting on his desk. He closed his eyes and tried to erase the long exhausting day.

Thoughts of his comfy chair at home, a nice warm meal and a certain someone to share his bed with made him want to leave the office all the more.

The piles of papers and files will have to wait until tomorrow. He stood up and walked towards the door to exit his office. His coat was in his hand as a uniformed officer stopped Mac just as he stepped away from his office door.

"Detective Taylor," his voice forced Mac to stop and make eye contact. "I think there is something you should see." Mac scanned the paper.

"This call came through to dispatch less than 5 minutes ago, someone thought you should check it out."

"I don't understand," Mac replied to the officer, "what does a 404-A have to do with me?" Mac questioned.

"Sir, I don't mean to sound insubordinate, but you might want to read that a little more carefully." The officer looked Mac right in the eye.

Mac pulled his face into a small grin as he realized the officer was right about reading the report more thoroughly.

Both men stood in the emptiness of the hallway as Mac read the report one more time. This time he did so with more accuracy.

"The 9-1-1 disconnect came from … MY PLACE?" Mac asked not expecting an answer.

"According to dispatch, that is where the call came from," the officer replied.

Mac sighed, "Thank you officer." He got out trying to conceal his panic.

As he walked away, Mac reached his phone out of his pocket. He dialed his home phone number.

"Hey," he panted into his phone when he heard a voice on the other end of the line. "Are you okay?"

He waited for a response.

"Because dispatch received a 9-1-1 hang up that came from the apartment," he said with authority and concern.

"I am worried," he smiled as he listened to the voice over the line.

"So, is there any news on when our _visitor_ will be arriving?" He asked in a calm manner.

"In about two weeks, I can't wait. Okay, as long as you are alright. I'll be home soon. Yeah… you too… bye."

He closed his phone, smiled and continued to walk down the hallway.

429

Stella (From her POV)

Before I start this rather embarrassing story, I should begin by saying that yes, Mac and I are expecting. The baby is due in about two weeks, or should I clarify and say _anytime within the next two weeks. _ I have been at home for about a month. The doctor said I was beginning to dilate so Mac (along with my doctor) didn't think I should be on my feet anymore. Mac figured the lab could live without me for a while.

This was how this rather humiliating situation came about….

I was standing in the kitchen chopping spinach. I was making Mac his favorite meal; garlic and lemon chicken, Greek salad, and Spanakopita. I cheated and used pre-made phyllo dough but Mac loves it anyway. He comes home early these days which is something both of us love so, I wanted to have something nice for him to come home to.

I was chopping using this really sharp knife and I wasn't sure if the baby moved or if I was having a contraction or both, but, the knife jumped out of my grip. It sliced my thumb but I was too caught up in the baby and the fact that, I did indeed have a contraction, to notice where _exactly_ the blood was coming from.

By the time I got to the bathroom, the lower part of my shirt was soaked with blood .The blood must have come from my thumb as I swiped it along the bottom edge of my shirt. There was so much blood that some even wound up on my pants. That's when I _really _panicked. I thought there was something wrong with the baby. Then I called 9-1-1.

I stood in the bathroom, holding the phone in one hand and resting my other hand over my enormous stomach (who knew Mac and I would create such a big baby at almost 8 pounds before birth). I realized that I had cut my thumb when more drops of blood dripped onto my shirt from the hand I was holding the phone with. I laughed out loud and hung up the phone before the operator even got on the line.

I didn't want the paramedics and the police to see me anyway. I would have been more embarrassed to tell them that I sliced my thumb rather than something much worse. The funny part is that instead of a 404, a 9-1-1 hang up, the cops that responded would have cited me with a 429, indecent exposure.

The bathroom was a bloody mess. My shirt and pants were covered with blood and I had a heck of a time trying to scrub them clean. At one point, I had my shirt almost off my body exposing my baby bump to the world and anyone who would have walked in. I'm sure my bra was showing at one point too. Our very nice, but, all-too-nosey, neighbor Mrs. Kim would have called the police anyway if she were home. She tends to complain when she hears us through the very thin walls of the apartment.

Now, I'm waiting for Mac to come home. The dinner I was preparing for him waits in the kitchen. I wonder what he'll say when I tell him that the reason for the hang up was that I sliced my thumb or, that my water broke in this whole process and my contractions are about 3 minutes apart.


End file.
